1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic recording apparatus for use with a tape recorder or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic recording apparatus consisting of a tape recorder having an automatic recording function have been widely used so far. Such an automatic recording apparatus normally includes, in combination, a timer, a pause operating member and a pause mechanism. In particular, a recording operating member is pushed in and arrested to an actuated position to move and arrest a magnetic head, a pinch roller and a rotation transmitting route to respective recording operation positions, and then a pause operating member is pushed in and arrested to an actuated position to cause a pause mechanism to compulsorily establish a recording mode stand-by condition. After then, at a time when an interval of time set to a timer elapses, a power source for a magnetic tape feeding motor and a recording/reproducing circuit is made available while at the same time the pause operating member is released from the arrested position by means of an electromagnetic plunger in order to start a recording operation.
Such an automatic recording apparatus as described above has a drawback that it is complicated in construction and includes a comparatively large number of parts with a comparatively large overall size of the apparatus because it employs an electromagnetic plunger for releasing an arrested condition of a stand-by mode selecting operating member.